Turnabout Matchmaker
by NoTactArtist
Summary: Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth are courtroom rivals and childhood friends; or at least that's how they see it. But some people seem to think that there's more to the two lawyers' relationship. Is it all just a big misunderstanding, or will the intervention of others bring hidden feelings between the duo to light? (Narumitsu/Wrightworth, possibility of more pairings later).
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, this is my first FanFiction (constructive criticism welcome!) and I'll try to have updates frequently, especially if at least someone likes it :) Anyways, here's the first chapter. I hope you like it and look forward to the next one soon!

* * *

"Objection!"

Everyone's attention turned to the direction that the voice came from. There, behind the defense's bench, stood a spiky-haired man, arm out and finger pointed accusingly.

"You're a liar, Ms. Senden! What you're proposing makes absolutely no sense!"

"Objection!"

Everyone's attention was now directed to the opposite side of the room, where a man donning a cravat stood behind the prosecution's bench. He smiled, shook his head, and shrugged. He was no stranger to the defense attorney's antics, but he was amused nonetheless.

"You disappoint me, Wright. What _you're_ proposing makes no sense. You cannot call this witness a liar without the proper _evidence_."

The spiky-haired man put his fists on his hips and smiled triumphantly. "I thought you knew me better than that Edgeworth. Of course I have evidence!"

The man in the cravat tapped his temple with his pointer finger, as if to mock the defense attorney's logic and smirked. "Well then Wright, this better not be another one of your bluffs because-"

"Ugh, can you two stop flirting and just like, get to the point already?"

The two men were both caught off guard by the sudden interruption from the witness, Ms. Candy Senden. The girl twirled a lock of her blonde hair and blew a bubble with the gum that she'd been obnoxiously chewing on for the whole trial.

"It's like, really sad to watch. You're both old, but you act like little kids who like each other. You both have no game." Candy said.

"Flirting...?" Edgeworth repeated, flustered.

"Old? No game?" Phoenix repeated, sweating.

"Uh, yea. That's what I just said. Can I like, go now? I have a life, unlike some people." She pulled out her phone and started texting.

"Witness! How many times does the court have to tell you that you can't be on your phone while testifying! Do we have to confiscate it?" The judge chided. Candy sneered.

"Ugh, whatever old man. It's only cause I'm bored and I've been here like, all day. Why is everyone in court so boring and _old_?" The girl flipped her hair over her shoulder and petulantly crossed her arms.

"W-Witness! I'm shocked by your rudeness! Kids these days have no respect for their elders.. But, Ms. Senden does have a point. This trial has gone on for as long as it can today. I expect both the prosecution _and_ the defense to look into the case some more before the next trial date so that more progress can be made. Dismissed!" The judge banged his gavel before any further discussion could be made, and everyone in the courtroom dispersed.

Further investigation of the case was admittedly the last thing that was on Phoenix Wright's mind as he made to leave the courthouse. He pondered over Candy's words. _What had made her think such a thing_?

He suddenly came face to face with none other than his childhood friend/courtroom rival, Miles Edgeworth. "Edgeworth?" He asked, in slight surprise.

"Wright." Edgeworth stated. There was a pause, and Edgeworth looked to the ground, grabbing at his own sleeve. "I hope you know that what I say and do in court isn't an attempt at 'flirting' as that girl said. I take my job very seriously." Phoenix blinked.

"Y-Yeah! And plus, we're not even attracted to each other! We're just friends! I don't think you're the flirting type, and you'd know if I was flirting with you!" _That girl doesn't know me! I got game!_ Phoenix thought _._

Edgeworth crossed his arms and closed his eyes thoughtfully. "Right, right. Well, I have somewhere to be. see you in court, Wright." Edgeworth smirked before turning around, leaving Phoenix to himself in the courtroom lobby.

 _Edgeworth's as distant as ever. Where does he have to be so soon? It's probably work related. All that guy does besides prosecuting is work in his office! I should probably get back to my office too, as soon as possible. It's dangerous to leave those three alone, unsupervised..._ Phoenix smiled before leaving the courthouse.


	2. Chapter 2

_February 8, 11:47 AM_

 _Wright Anything Agency  
_

* * *

"It's nice to have you visiting Polly! It feels like we haven't seen you in forever!" Trucy smiled and bounced on her heels, barely containing her excitement.

After the revolution of the court system in Khura'in, Apollo had decided to stay behind and open up his own law office where Dhurke's had once been. Nahyuta and he had made quite a bit of progress in restoring the legal system of the country. Apollo had a very important role there, but he had his reasons for returning to visit the old agency. Being one of the first law offices to open for business in Khura'in, there was no shortage of work for Justice Law Offices, but also no shortage of lawyers who could fill in for Apollo in his absence.

"Yeah! It was really quiet around here without your chords of steel, and there was no one around to clean the toilets!" Athena said, with a large, teasing grin. " _I really missed y-_ " "S-Shut it Widget!" Athena roared, covering up the necklace with her hand in an attempt to muffle what it was trying to say. " _...so happy to see that you-_ " Was heard before Athena quickly clicked a button on the side of the necklace to reboot Widget.

"Wha-" Apollo and Trucy started to say in unison, but they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Athena ran over and flung the door open, coming face to face with two people dressed in traditional spirit medium garb.

"Hey guys! Trucy, Apollo, Athena. I haven't seen you all in awhile!" Maya and Pearl Fey were in the doorway.

"Mr. Wright didn't tell us you guys were visiting. Come in." Apollo said.

"We figured we'd surprise Nick and show up out of nowhere. Right, Pearly?" Maya said, stepping into the office with Pearl following behind.

"Yeah! You don't need to tell your special someone when you're surprise visiting them!" Pearl cupped her face in her hands and smiled in adoration.

"Pearly! How many times do we have to tell you that me and Nick don't like each other like that!" Maya puffed out her cheeks.

"Everyone has a special someone, Mystic Maya! And Mr. Nick is getting too old to not have someone already! If you're not his special someone, then who is?" Pearl challenged, pulling up one of her sleeves.

"That's actually what we're here for, Pearly. But it's not me!" Maya clapped her hands together and smiled.

"Wait, Mr. Wright likes someone? That's so cute!" Athena gushed, tears welling up in her eyes. " _I wonder if it's like how I feel about_ -" "WIDGET! Ah, this darn thing must be broken!" Athena was suddenly a furious shade of red.

"Oh! Well there is that _one person_ who I always thought Daddy acted weird around..." Everyone looked at Trucy expectantly.

"Tell me who's trying to steal Mr. Nick from Mystic Maya so I can give them what for!" Pearl formed a determined look on her face. Maya ignored her in favor of acknowledging what Trucy said, giving her an inquisitive look. "So you've realized it too. A certain frilly prosecutor..."

"Yeah! That's him!" Trucy looked shocked to know that Maya had come to the same conclusion as her.

"Who are we talking about? I'm lost." Apollo said, shaking his head.

"Prosecutor Edgeworth, duh!" Maya answered.

"Now that I think about it, I sensed something between them during the phantom trial. But I was too occupied with the situation to look into it more..." Athena said, fiddling with her earring thoughtfully.

"So why should we care if Mr. Wright has a crush on someone?" Apollo questioned.

"APOLLO!" Trucy and Athena yelled in unison. " _How could you be so heartless_?" Widget chimed in. "You should care because it's not just a one-sided crush! Nick and Mr. Edgeworth are in love! And they're gonna become sad, lonely old men soon if we don't help them!" Maya looked serious. "I can't do this without all of you!" Maya put her fists up.

"B-but... Mystic Mayaaa! I thought you were meant to be with Mr. Nick!" Pearl started crying.

"It's okay Pearly, please don't cry! Me and Nick will always be best friends, we just don't see each other as anything more! Don't you want Nick to be with his true special someone?" Pearl rubbed her eyes and sniffled.

"I guess- if that's the way it is- we gotta help Mr. Nick and Mr. Edgeworth!" Pearl was suddenly determined again.

"So why do you need our help with this?" Apollo asked.

"I'm a busy person, and I can't stay long enough to do it all on my own. It's not easy being the master of the Kurain Channeling Technique and the leader of a whole village! And plus, I think that Trucy's magic and you and Athena's magical superpowers will come in handy." Maya stated with a devious smile. _You say it as if spirit channeling isn't a magical super power..._ Apollo thought.

"Alright," Athena pounded her fist into her hand, grinning. "What's the plan?"

"Well, you see, the first part of my plan is already in motion. When Nick gets here-" Before Maya could finish her sentence, the door to the office opened, and the man in question stood there wearing a dumbfounded look. "Maya? Pearls? What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"M-Mr. Nick!" Pearls put a hand over her mouth.

"NICK! Long time no see! Me and Pearly just wanted to surprise you by visiting!" Maya exclaimed. _That's nice, but my wallet could've at least been warned about all of the burgers I'll be pressured into buying!_ Phoenix thought, but he gave a fond smile instead.

"It's nice to see you guys again. We'll have to catch up on things."

"Why don't we talk over some burgers, Nick!" Maya suggested. _I knew it..._ Phoenix thought.

"If it's alright with Athena and Apollo. Can you guys watch the office for a little while longer? We'd be back in an about hour." Apollo opened his mouth to protest, but was interrupted by Athena jabbing him in the ribs. "Of course we can, Mr. Wright!"

* * *

 _February 8, 11:29 AM_

 _?_

* * *

 _So you two are going to be at the restaurant by 12:00, right?_

 _Yea. He threw a fit over the fact that it was a cheap burger place. But I was able to convince him since we haven't gotten to hang out in a while. Plus, I told him that if he didn't take me there that I'd set him up on a date with Wendy Oldbag!  
_

 _Awesome! We'll arrive shortly after you guys get there. We can get them to actually talk to each other. Then, while they're distracted by how much they love each other, we'll quietly slip away so that they'll have some alone time!_

 _They'll never suspect a thing! They both may be super lawyers, but they can't even see that they have obvious feelings for each other! That sort of weakness is no match for the great thief Yatagarasu! We will steal the truth from their hearts!  
_

 _...Uh yeah. I guess you could say that. Well, see you then!_

 _See ya!_


	3. Chapter 3

_February 8, 11:50 AM_

 _Ruberg's Diner_

* * *

"The Great Thief arrives at the heist location! I'll steal a burger and fries, and eat them!" Kay proudly stood in front of the burger joint looking like a superhero in spite of what she had just said, fist in the air and scarf blowing gently in the wind like a cape.

Edgeworth crossed his arms, tapping his finger on his forearm impatiently. "I don't have to tell you again that ordering food and paying for it isn't stealing, right?" He said.

"Yeah, but you're the one paying for it, and I'm eating it! So technically, it's stealing!" Kay retorted.

Edgeworth shrugged. _There's no point in arguing with her flawed logic."_ Let's just go in already, shall we?" He suggested. Kay ran ahead, leaving him to trail behind. _All part of the plan,_ she thought _. Never underestimate a great thief!_

They settled down in a corner booth of the restaurant, favoring conversation over actually looking at their menus as they waited for someone to come ask them what they wanted to order.

"So Mr. Edgeworth! What have you been up to?" Kay asked, grinning.

"I've been busy with my job, as usual. How are you, Kay?" He asked.

"I've been great! But I do miss investigating with you and Gummy." She answered, pouting.

At that, Edgeworth became lost in thought. He recalled past cases he'd solved with Kay Faraday and Dick Gumshoe at his side. _I don't know if I could've done it all without them... And I don't know if I would've done it all without him..._ _  
_

"Mr. Edgewooorth! What're you thinkin' about?" Kay pulled him back to reality.

S _he_ seems _a tad more excited than usual,_ he noted _._ "Nothing much. Just remembering all the unnecessary... _headaches_ I've dealt with in the past few years..." He answered, attempting to cover his fond smile with a smarmy one.

"I hear that glaring all the time like that causes headaches.. And wrinkles! I think I'm already starting to see some between your eyebrows!" Kay gawked.

 _B-But! I'm only in my early thirties, that's not that old!_ Edgeworth thought, a horrified look on his face. Kay laughed.

"I'm just kidding! You're not that old yet!" She said, grinning. Her phone suddenly went off, and she jumped in surprise before digging it out of her pocket to read what was on the screen. Edgeworth sighed at the ground, trying to avoid knitting his eyebrows together as he usually did. He raised an eyebrow as he glanced over at Kay, who had begun furiously tapping on her phone with more concentration than Edgeworth ever thought possible of her.

He looked around and became lost in thought once more, beginning to really judge the restaurant's appearance; noticing a broken light, split-open cushions in some of the red leather booths, cracks here and there in the checkered floors and in the white tables, and a fading gray paint job on the walls in just a quick look around. Despite this, the restaurant had quite a bit of business and a good reputation among the locals. _Maybe I'm just being presumptuous..._ he thought.

Someone had come to take their order, but Edgeworth hadn't noticed her until she said something.

"Welcome to Ruberg's Diner. What would you like?" She asked in a bored voice. He turned to face the voice, and the realization of who she was hit him like an earthquake. He instantly decided that he _hated_ this place. It was the bothersome witness from today's trial, Candy Senden. He cleared his throat and was about to tell her that they hadn't really gotten the chance to look at the menu yet when she interrupted. "Hey, aren't you that prosecutor from court today? Wow, I can't believe you managed to get a girl to come here with you. You must be boring her since she was staring at her phone. And I thought you were like, so gay for that lawyer with the spiky hair! Isn't she a little young for you?" Candy asked, eyeing Kay in a scrutinizing way.

Edgeworth sputtered and turned bright red from embarrassment. He heard Kay erupt into a fit of giggles, but didn't look over at her. She obviously wasn't bothered by Candy's taunting. _Is Kay enjoying my suffering?!  
_

"Ms. Senden! How rude of you! That's no way to talk to a customer! This girl is my former assistant, I didn't bring her here as date!" He slammed his hand on the table, as if he were in court.

"So you are totally gay for that other guy. I knew it. No taste and no game." She smacked her gum loudly to emphasize her point.

Edgeworth blanched. _What kind of business allows their employees to speak so rudely to customers and be so undignified as to chew gum on the job? If it were my subordinate, they'd be living on instant noodles! No, they'd be without a job!_ "I-I don't see him that way! I don't appreciate how rude you're being to me, a customer, and I'd like it if you stopped bringing up Mr. Wright like this!" He countered, turning pink.

Candy crossed her arms. "Ugh, whatever. Lawyers are so lame. Just hurry up and order already, this isn't Sunday morning after church, old man." Candy flipped open a notebook and held a pen to the page expectantly.

"Give us two burgers, a small order of fries, a large chocolate shake, and a hot cup of tea!" Kay ordered.

Candy wrote the order down quickly. "K. I'll bring it to you when it's done." She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she turned, and went back into the kitchen.

 _What is wrong with that girl! I'll have to speak with her manager after this!_ Edgeworth thought, his annoyance written all over his face _._ "AHEM." He looked back at Kay.

"You're welcome for making her go away." Kay stated smugly.

"I appreciate it, Kay." Edgeworth said, giving her a knowing smile.

Just then, Phoenix, Maya, and Pearl entered the restaurant. Kay jumped out of her seat with her mouth agape, as if she didn't know they'd be there. "Look Mr. Edgeworth! It's the guy who you and the waitress were just talking about, _Phoenix Wright_! And his assistants! Why don't I invite them to sit with us!" Before he could answer, she had already ran over to greet the three. After talking, they followed her over to the booth where Edgeworth and Kay had been sitting.

Everyone sat down except for Kay."I gotta go to the bathroom real quick, don't let anyone steal my food!" She said. _Is all you think about stealing?_ Edgeworth thought to himself, watching as she almost took out a waitress while making a beeline for the restroom.

"Hi Mr. Edgeworth!" Pearl said, bouncing on her heels in excitement.

"Hello Pearl, Maya. Wright." Edgeworth stood up and bowed.

"Haven't seen you in awhile!" Maya smiled and nodded at him.

"I didn't expect to see you at a run-down burger joint of all places, Edgeworth." Phoenix rubbed his chin.

"Well Wright, it would be rude of me to turn down an invitation from a friend, regardless of the place." Edgeworth furrowed his brow. "So how is Trucy? And the two lawyers you've taken under your wing?"

"Good. Trucy has another big performance coming up. Athena's made a good case for the use of psychology in court. And Apollo's actually visiting from Khura'in at the moment." Phoenix answered.

"Interesting. looks like they've all made their marks on the world, even at such young ages. Impressive that it all happened under your direction." Phoenix laughed at the jab, knowing that Edgeworth subtly meant to compliment him.

"Well, they didn't need me to do it. They all have incredible natural talent." Phoenix said, sheepishly rubbing his neck.

The four chattered on about random topics. Maya telling stories of her position as a village leader, Pearl talking about her spirit medium training, Edgeworth and Phoenix discussing the case they were both on. Before long, Edgeworth was worriedly glancing at the bathroom.

"Kay's been in the restroom for a long time..." He said, voice laced with concern. _Perfect. everything's going exactly as planned._ Maya thought.

"Me and Pearly can go check on her if you want, Mr. Edgeworth!" She offered.

"Yea, we don't mind!" Pearl chimed in. Edgeworth smiled earnestly.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea. I appreciate it." He said, and they were off.

Moments later, Candy returned with their food. Edgeworth noticed Phoenix's exasperated expression and gave him an apologetic look. _I probably could've told him that she was our server..._

"Oh, you brought your lover here after all. Gosh. You'd think a big name prosecutor could afford a better date for his boyfriend..." Candy snickered.

Both men looked absolutely mortified. "Wright just so happened to come here on his own with a couple of friends, Kay and them are all in the bathroom! He's _not_ my date, and for your information I can afford much better than this dump..." Edgeworth muttered.

"Mmhm. Ok. Are you gonna order or just sit there, spikey?" Candy asked.

Phoenix straightened his back and cleared his throat. "Right! Uh... We'll have... 3 burgers... a large order of fries... and um... 2 small vanilla milkshakes and a water."

"K. Don't make the other customers uncomfortable with your cringey old man flirting, or we'll have to ask you to leave." Candy teased them before she turned around to go back into the kitchen.

Phoenix and Edgeworth gave each other the same defeated look. "She's awful." Phoenix said.

Edgeworth grimaced. "Indeed. Sorry I didn't tell you that she was our server sooner." He said, taking a sip of his tea. _Eugh_. _The_ _kind I have at home is so much better,_ he thought.

"So how's life treating you, Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked.

"Good. Haven't really had anything exciting happen. I've been busy with the usual workload that comes with my profession." He answered. "What about you, Wright?"

"Pretty much the same, only with a daughter and an apprentice. Life's been pretty good." Phoenix smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. It appears our lives are starting to get pretty boring. Most people would marry by now." Edgeworth joked.

"Yea-' Phoenix started to agree, before his eyes widened with realization of what he misinterpreted the statement to mean. "W-Wait- Whaaaaaat? why would we marry each other?" _And why is my heart doing flips?_

Edgeworth flinched like he'd been burnt. "I-I didn't mean to say that! I meant most people have found a spouse by this age!"

Phoenix looked away, clearly embarrassed at the awkwardness he had caused. "Oh, uh sorry. I was just caught off guard that you were bringing up marriage is all."

Edgeworth crossed his arms. "God, Wright. I've said before that I don't plan on getting married, so why would you assume I meant I wanted to get married to you of all people?"

Phoenix grinned. "Aw come on! I'm not so bad."

Edgeworth smiled with mirth. "Oh please, Wright. You're a mess. I can't imagine how long I'd have to wait to use the bathroom in the morning with how long you spend spiking your ridiculous hair. Not to mention that your organization is just atrocious."

Choosing to ignore the insults, Phoenix kept the joke going. "But I could make you instant frozen dinners every night, and brew your morning cup of tea the wrong way!" He said, laughing.

Even Edgeworth chuckled at the thought, both men amused at the absurd idea of them being married. _Why is this an amusing idea rather than a disgusting one?_

Candy chose the perfect time to return with their food. She wrinkled her nose at the two.

"Ugh, like, I can totally see you two eyeing each other thirstily." The good mood the two men were in was instantly crushed by the girl's annoying presence. She placed the food on the table and turned to go back into the kitchen.

"Hold it!" Candy stopped. "Why do you insist that there's something between us?" Phoenix slammed his hands on the table, taking care not the hit one of the plates of food.

She turned around. "Uh, how like, stupid do you think I am?" _Very_. Both men thought. "It's not like you're trying to hide it." She twirled her hair.

"Objection! We're not trying to hide anything because there's nothing _to_ hide!" Edgeworth pointed out.

"It's good that you're so open about your relationship, but I really just like, don't want to hear about it 24/7." Candy's phone buzzed from her pocket, and she took it out and began mindlessly texting.

"Nghoooh!" How _is it that this girl is so good at twisting my words? And how does she get away with having her phone out on the job?_ Edgeworth thought, taken aback. Phoenix was oddly composed.

"You seem to be very good at _deceiving_ , Ms. Senden. I wonder how that will play out in court?" Phoenix had a fierce, confronting look in his eyes.

Candy looked up from her phone with narrowed eyes before shoving it in her pocket and crossing her arms. "Whatever. You don't even know what you're talking about _you_ \- Ugh! I'm, like, walking away now."

After the two men were alone at the table again, Edgeworth turned to Phoenix, thankful for the second time today that someone shut that annoying girl up. "Nice work, Wright."

Phoenix flashed a confident smile. "It was nothing."

At that moment, Kay, Maya, and Pearl all exited the bathroom at once.

"Ah, the food's here!" Pearl exclaimed. The three girls just stood there, as if they didn't know what to do next.

"You three should sit down and eat. Your food's getting cold... and your shakes are melting." Edgeworth commented.

"Um, actually. Do you think you could make our food to go? We were all just talking in there and thought it would be fun to introduce Kay to Trucy and Apollo and Athena!" Maya answered.

"Sure, I guess... Take your shakes though, I don't want them to go to waste. And don't distract my underlings too much." Phoenix gave a lighthearted chuckle, though he was a little put off by how weird the girls were acting.

"Kay, aren't you going to need a ride home? Do you want me to pick you up at Wright's office?" Edgeworth asked. He had brought her here after all.

"Oh, that would be fine!" Kay answered.

"Hey, maybe I could ride in a car for once instead of walking!" Phoenix laughed.

"I suppose it'd only make sense to let you ride in my car if we're both going to your office." Edgeworth answered. _Hey, why so cold? You say that as if you were thinking about letting me walk!_ Phoenix thought.

The girls left the restaurant in a huddled group, chatting eagerly like they had been best friends their whole lives, leaving Edgeworth and Phoenix alone in the quiet corner booth of the shoddy restaurant.

* * *

A/N: Whew, that was a longer chapter, it took me a couple days! I hope you're enjoying it so far!


End file.
